


The Sacrifices

by Fearless_Shadow



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M, Past Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-09-19 14:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20320924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearless_Shadow/pseuds/Fearless_Shadow
Summary: The story behind the scenes of 205 live, and how the cruiserweights try to overcome their diferences





	The Sacrifices

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my mother tongue, enjoy

### Chapter 1: The road to Wrestlemania

##### February 26th, 2018

The bathroom is empty something about the dropping water of the faucet seems soothing, maybe Tony isn't entirely prepare for tonight's edition of 205 live. He sees his reflection on the mirror, before realizing what it's happening the memory of last year's tournament comes back and alongside with it, the still disgusting memory of Drew Gulak. Neither of both is still the same, Tony likes to think he changed for good while his former lover can't say the same. He's taken back from his taughts when his only friend in the division enters the bathroom, his hand gripping the belt tightly.

"Why so lonely, Nese?, "

"Can't a man want sometime by himself?," he answers trying his best to smile

"You don't know how to lie," Buddy gets closer

"It's Drew,"

A mix of worry and anger is shown in Buddy's face, he often surprise himself feeling jealosy towards Gulak. It is stupid and he's sure Tony finds that kind of feelings childish.

"Kendrick will beat him,"

"What if he doesn't?," Tony asks seeing the other man with his big brown eyes

"Then you'll beat him in the next round, "

Something about the way those words sound make Tony feel more confident. Maybe after all he still can trust in an Alpha, there's a slight chance that not all of them are like Drew. Suddenly he hugs Buddy in an effort to feel safe. His match is in a few minutes and with it the opportunity to redeem himself from the mistakes of the last months.

"Love you, Tony,"whispers Buddy with an affectionate tone

It's a beautiful moment where time seems to freeze, nothing else matters but this precise instant, where both of them feel this could last forever. Buddy cups Tony's face with his hands, seeing the loving eyes of his friend. The australian captures the lips of the smaller one, in a passionate yet affectionate kiss, his right hand in the nape of Tony while his left one travels southward; towards the gear of the other man. Suddenly a cough can be heard loud and clear, feeling exposed they push the other to the opposite side

"Evening gentlemen," Gallagher says with his thick English accent, behind him is Carrillo "Correct me if I'm wrong but mister Nese has a match in a few minutes"

"What are you doing here?," Buddy growls

"Sorry to inform you but this is a public space, so I can go wherever I want,"the British man says with a grin, "Both must be thankful it was me and mister Carrillo who disrupted your _bounding activities _instead of my associate Drew Gulak"

"Let's go, Tone," Buddy commands

Tony obeys, walking behind the bigger man, feeling anger settling on his chest when he sees Jack's victorious smile; Carrillo is confused, arriving just a few months ago the young man doesn't fully understand some dynamics between his fellow cruiserweights.

"Hey dimples let me give you a piece of advice,"Tony says capting Humberto's attention,"Stay as far as you can from Gulak, everything that comes from his mouth is bullshit,"

Without thinking Jack slaps Tony with force caughting him off guard, he immediately regrets it when Buddy shoves him making him fall, Humberto tries to calm things down. The air is heavy in the room, even though Jack has just been attack by an Alpha he keeps his head up high.

'Never do that again," the Alpha growls notably mad

"So tell me, Tony, why do you always need to be with Alpha? Aren't you a _ premier athlete _?,"

"Buddy just grabs him forcing the Omega to go outside, Tony is trembling feeling like an idiot, Buddy hugs him; combing his black hair.

"If you win, there'll be a surprise"

"Will it be an ice cream pint? "

He laughs, wondering how anybody could hurt the little Omega he's holding on his arms. Tony really wants to trust Buddy but all the emotional abuse he had to endure by the hands of Drew still lingers in his mind.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Jack and Humberto are at gorila seeing the match between Tony Nese and Kalisto, it's a pretty interesting one. Drew suddenly arrives surprising Humberto, while Jack just stays calm.

"Tony relies way to much on his weight advantage" informs Gallagher

"Doesn't matter," there's a brief pause" I heard about your incident with Nese and Murphy, "

Humberto looks at his mentors, tension rising every passing second; there's something being said without words between the two of them. He thinks it's because of the incident with Tony; but the truth is more complicated than that. He's about to say anything just to hear something more that the deafening silence. When he's interrupted.

_"Advancing to the semifinals and winner of the match...Tony Nese"_

Humberto observes with attention as Gulak frowns, he can not read the older man.

"You want us at ringside? ,"asks Gallagher

"I'll do it by myself"

"Are you mad because of Tony?"

Gulak leaves, not wanting to distract himself with things he cannot change, he needs to focus on beating Brian Kendrick; one of his many former allies. He's arriving at the gorila when he's able to see Tony making his way back to the locker room with Buddy to his left, they're smiling. Drew finds himself wondering what could had been. But there's no time for regrets, every decision has been made and now all had to live with the consequences.

_"Survive and adapt"_he repeats to himself over and over again

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The voices of the coaches and medical staff are the first thing he hears, flashes of the match he had just lost come to his mind; Gulak won and again he lost the opportunity to make him made for hurting him. The medics ask a lot of question all of them sound the same, _ are you alright? _No he hasn't been right, not since a long time. Everybody starts leaving, he wants to be left alone when he notice the small man standing at the door

"Why are you here Jack? To laugh? Go ahead, do it? "

"I'm sorry" there's a brief pause "I really fucked up things between us"

"I think we already knew that " Brian says standing up

"Look I really want to make things up to you, I just don't know how" Jack is really opening up for the first time in months

""You chose Gulak over me so live with it. I already have someone that actually cares about me"

"Please Brian"Jack whispers holding Kendrick's hand "stay"

"Let me go, Gallagher" Brian growls trying to scare the omega

"Tell me you love Tozawa more than you ever loved me and you're free to go"

Brian pushes Jack to the nearest wall, their gazes connect with each other, as well as their rage breathing. Suddenly, without even thinking both their lips collide on a desperate kiss, it's stupid but they have missed each other for so long. Brian remembers the good old days where it was only the two of them.

"I've missed you so much"

"This is wrong" Kendrick whispers more to himself than anything else

He leaves, feeling dazed partly because of the match but mostly because of Gallagher. Sadness settles in his chest when he's able to see Tozawa waiting for him outside the rental car, his face brightening at the sight of the Alpha.

"Are you okay?" he inquires, truely preoccupied

"Yes" Brian answers as he enters to the car

"Where do want to have dinner? IHOP? Akira says kissing his right cheek

"I'm too tired, next time" he answers sounding bothered by the question

"Sorry I couldn't be with you during the check up, Drake wanted to talk with me" Tozawa apologizes, his partner still unresponsive "Are you angry with me?"

"For God's sake, I'm tired. Can't you understand that, Tozawa?"

"Sorry" he mumbles

The rest of the ride is uncomfortable at least. Tozawa feels ashamed, he wish he had been with Kendrick, that way he wouldn't be mad, right? They finally arrive to the hotel, the room is as average as possible nothing too fancy. Tozawa settles in the bed while kendrick prefers to take a shower. Brian thinks the feeling of the hot water would be soothing, he's wrong. The memory of Jack's lips still linger in his mind, they used to had such a great chemistry but Gulak ruined everything. When he's done he sees his reflection in the mirror, his eyes showing hunger. Finally he exits the bathroom only to find Tozawa in the bed, already in his shorts.

"You're the most handsome man I've ever seen" Tozawa says, as he starts kissing his Alpha

"Akira" Brian answers trying to collect his ideas as the Japanese man kiss his neck "Stop... I'm tired

"If you said so" Akira says with sadness

If Akira is mad he's really good at hiding it, he quickly falls asleep trying not to think about the weird behavior of his partner. In the other hand, Brian is still awake, feeling Akira move around. Finally he makes up his mind. Slowly he leaves the bed grabbing a robe nearby. The hallway is empty, he hears his own footsteps as he walks by. The only thing that guides him is the familiar smell of the omega. He stops in front of the room 312, knocking with force.

"Kendrick what are you...? " his question is interrupted as the Alpha kiss him with dominance

"I love you" Kendrick says between gasps, pushing Gallagher inside of the room

"We...can't do this, Gulak will arrive at any moment and... " Gallagher starts rambling

"Doesn't matter"

Jack wants the alpha to stop as he knows this will only be a disaster, but his body is saying otherwise. He's like clay in Kendrick's hands, who knows how and where to touch to make him feel dazed with desire

"But... Tozawa?

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Buddy Murphy knows he should talk with Tony, try to comfort him but the Omega knows how to take advantage of him, kissing his neck and shoulder blades slowly enough to make him go crazy with want. It seems like Tony doesn't want to talk, he's been teasing the Australian since Gulak was declared the winner. Buddy starts undressing himself as Tony does the same, is in this moment Buddy is able to pick a certain smell from the smaller man, like...

"Are you alright?" Tony asks, his cheeks slightly red

"You smell like him" he says, noticing the surprise look in the omega eyes "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I swear I was going I didn't knew how"

"How long you planned to keep it a secret?" he asks serious "Until I'll try to claim you!?"

"It was a mistake, I was in love and thought it would be that way forever!" Tony feels tears in his eyes "Drew and I are link forever but I don't love him, not after everything he made me go through


End file.
